a thousand hues
by hushhushyou
Summary: and as the sun sets, she gives one last look to the life she's leaving behind. /AU/


**note:** I did this a little bit before SasuSaku month started, and it was for the drabble request they had going on. I decided to do a fill for someone and I'm kind of satisfied with it. Kind of.  
**prompt:** Call all your friends/Tell them you're never coming back/Cause this is the end.  
**disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura."

At the sound of her name, she slowly looks up into dark, obsidian eyes and she tries her best to hide the frown that's adorning her face.

"I know. We need to get going soon. I just.. I'm taking in what I can, Sasuke. This is the last I'll see of everything." _Of everyone_, she thinks to herself.

He doesn't question any further and continues to stand there, hands in his pockets, his neutral face staring out to the sunset below. He knows that their time is running out, but he also knows Sakura. So when he casually glances down, he doesn't fail to notice her slumped form and the strands of hair covering the tears that are starting to well up in her eyes.

Sakura knows that he can see her crying, but she decides that she's not going to keep it all in this time. She's scared, and he knows this, so she doesn't do anything to stop the tremors of her body as she cries out helplessly. Her body shakes as she thinks of everything that she'll be leaving behind.

She'll never get to step foot into her quaint little apartment complex that she used up all her college savings to afford. The small garden filled with carnations, tulips, daisies, and those orange peonies that sit on her balcony will never be tended to with the flowers wilting away.

She won't be able to walk down to the local flower shop to gossip with Ino about the latest scandals and fashion mishaps. _I mean, did you see what she was wearing? Who wears neon colored tube tops anymore anyway?_ She'll miss picking out flowers with her, and dreaming of the days when they'd both get married.

She'll miss Naruto's bright blue eyes and his rambunctious laugh as he tells her about the pranks he's conjured up. _You should've seen the look on Kakashi's face when I told him I burned his books!_ And how he'd always take her out to ramen on her breaks at the hospital, because it was their routine and they'd never think to ever miss a day. _Except now_.

She'd miss even those seemingly boring days when she'd sit on the top of the hill overlooking the town, admiring the pink and orange hues of the sky and watch the sun setting down, because every single time she knew Sasuke would appear right as dusk appeared, quiet and observant, and accompany further to watch the stars.

But now. Now she wouldn't have that. She wouldn't have any of it because she had already left a place called home a long time ago, and now her past was catching up to haunt her. Except this time, it hurt a great deal more to leave again.

As the sun settles down, the pink and orange hues slowly morphing to a purplish haze, Sakura doesn't waste any time getting up from the lush grass beneath her and follow Sasuke as he begins to walk away. She wipes the tears from her eyes and holds onto Sasuke's arm with a tight grip, trying her hardest not to look back into the lights of the town that was once her home; she doesn't want to be reminded again of what she's leaving behind.

After a few minutes walking down the hill, they both reach Sasuke's car with their belongings already stuffed in the trunk. He opens the passenger door and gently helps Sakura into the seat, with a hand on her back that she can't help but feel very conscious of. As he walks around to the other side and gets in the driver's seat, the reality of the situation sinks in and Sakura doesn't know what to think.

Even though she's leaving behind a life that she loves, she knows that at the least, she still has Sasuke and as she sneaks a glance at his impassive face, she can't help but wonder what's in store for them in the future. Sasuke notices her gazing eyes but doesn't turn his face to acknowledge. Instead, he reaches over to her upturned hand in her lap and holds it with his own. Sakura is caught by surprise but doesn't hide the curve of her mouth as she smiles back at him. She can see the sliver of a smirk on Sasuke's face and she thinks to herself, _even if this is the end, maybe we can start a new beginning_.


End file.
